


第十章

by SleeplessBear



Series: 命运线 [10]
Category: Eunhae-Fondom, HyukHae-Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBear/pseuds/SleeplessBear





	第十章

脸上冰凉柔软的触感把李东海从酣睡中唤醒。睁开眼就看见自己的新晋男朋友笑得温柔。  
眼前的人像是一夜未动，依然保持着昨晚入睡前揽着自己的姿势。  
他仰头对上那人专注的眼睛，收到一个冰凉却含着柔情蜜意的亲吻。李赫宰压着声线，沉沉地说：“早安。”  
我一定又脸红了。李东海感受着脸颊升高的温度，一边回以一个明亮的笑。

“要去看日出么？”李赫宰就像突然患上了皮肤饥渴症，修长的手指从昨晚开始就一直在他身上没有离开，此时也捏着他柔软的耳垂，淡淡的问着。  
“嗯，想看。”李东海只觉得耳朵酥酥麻麻的，沿着脸颊一路痒到心脏，后又向下游走，最后汇合在那个清晨就十分精神的地方。

他突然涨红了脸，拿开李赫宰的手把他推下床，自己则是把头埋进被子，闷闷地说：“你先出去，我要换衣服。”  
李赫宰突然被推开，疑惑地问：“我待在这里也不耽误你换衣服啊？”  
“你快出去嘛！”李东海现在很不好过，声音里都不自觉染上些缠绵的撒娇意味。

早晨本就沙哑的声音透过被子，放大了那一点细微的软糯。  
就像软乎乎刚出生的小奶猫，还没睁眼就已经学会了挥舞肉肉的爪子，在你心上挠来挠去，挠得你也跟着心痒难耐。  
对这样可爱又难得的小宝贝当然下不了手惩罚，只能抱起来亲着哄着，才能换来它露出柔软的小肚子，任你上下其手。  
李赫宰虽然活了一百多年，但因为身体的变异，他早就忘记了普通的、健康的男人，会有晨勃这回事。  
直到把李东海从被子里扒出来，看着他全身蜷成一团，手在胯间遮遮掩掩，脸上还泛着不自然的潮红，李赫宰才恍然大悟。  
他有些尴尬的坐在床边，犹豫地问：“要我帮你吗？”

李东海如果不是因为现在起身形象不太雅观，真想一脚把李赫宰踹下床。他气鼓鼓地闭着眼睛咬住嘴唇，在心里大骂：“你要做就做问我的意见干嘛？！”  
李赫宰挠了挠头，看着李东海一脸气愤心里也委屈：我这不是怕你觉得我太流氓么......

两人一时间僵持不下，最后还是李东海咬牙切齿地说：“你要是什么都不做就快出去！”  
话音未落，眼前即刻暗了下来，双手被人擒住拉到头顶。  
他睁开眼，李赫宰也不看他，俯身吻上他的嘴唇。

不同于昨晚的蜻蜓点水，细细密密的吻带着不容拒绝的侵略性席卷而来。  
李赫宰的舌强势地侵入李东海的口腔，卷着他的舌头来到自己的嘴里，缠绕着转圈舔舐又推回，几个回合下来李东海的嘴角便溢出无法吞咽的水渍。  
李赫宰的另一只手也没闲着。他迅速扯下李东海松松垮垮的睡裤，直接从内裤边缘探进去，一把握住他完全勃起的性器。  
滚烫颤抖的柱身突然被冰凉的手掌圈住，激得李东海整个人打了个寒颤。  
李赫宰并不给他适应的时间。他放开了水光潋滟的嘴唇，探头含住圆润的耳垂。握着性器的手也直奔主题，不快不慢地动作起来。

李东海的耳朵本就敏感，此时被李赫宰叼在嘴里，牙齿轻轻地咬，没有丝毫疼痛，取而代之是心跳加速的快感。下身的律动更让他整个人都紧绷起来。  
他所有的注意力在双管齐下的刺激中分崩离析。嘴中难以抑制地溢出呻吟，缱绻的喉音转了几转，尾声上扬得极尽魅惑。

李赫宰被这声音勾得手上一顿，动作着的手用力紧了紧，果然引来李东海吃痛的闷哼。他们嘴唇温柔地贴着，借着说话时的口型厮磨，“嘘......别人都在睡觉。”  
李东海被他摩擦着嘴唇痒到不行。明明李赫宰体温很低，却觉得说话间铺洒的气息从他微张的口腔，一路灼烧到被掌控的下身。  
他动动手臂想要一个拥抱，李赫宰却加力箍紧他的手腕。他只能难耐的伸出舌尖描摹李赫宰的唇线，感受细致的唇纹。  
不出所料地被擒住舌头，享受对方又凶又柔的舔咬啃噬。直到舌头酸软发麻，他才满足地收回，微眯起眼睛看向李赫宰。  
李赫宰目光流连在他水润的眼，饱满的唇，看到他终于睁开眼，笑容徐徐放大。  
李东海再次挣了挣手臂，干涩微哑的声音中满是不容忽视的情欲，“抱......”

李赫宰顺从地放开禁锢的手，顺着身体滑动下来揽住他的腰，把他整个人抱坐到腿上。另一只手丝毫不受影响，尽职尽责地上下套弄着。  
李东海抵着李赫宰的额头垂眼看自己。上衣完整的穿着丝毫不见凌乱，双腿光溜溜得被李赫宰的腿岔开，内裤虽然还穿着，却被自己前端溢出的液体濡湿，而且本就是容纳了鼓胀的性器，此时又多了一只修长的大手，裹紧的布料让每一个细微动作都清晰显现。  
李赫宰凸起的指节顶起布料时，他的顶端正被冰凉的掌心缓缓摩擦；而手掌向下移动抚慰柱身和底部的囊袋时，自己的顶端又颤动着戳起内裤，让被濡湿变深的范围愈加扩大。  
整个过程循环往复，明明什么都看不见，却让他更加血脉喷张。

他收回眼神，头靠上李赫宰的肩膀，看着近在咫尺小巧轻薄的耳垂，心痒难耐地一口含住。  
李赫宰冰凉的耳垂裹在他温热的口中，像是含了块冰爽又软糯的糖果。他感受不到甜味，就只能加重力气，想要咬开看看里面是不是藏着蜂蜜一样甜美的夹心。

李东海此时就像一只餍足的小馋猫，正抱着最喜欢的小鱼干细细品尝。  
他顺着李赫宰的衬衣下摆伸手进去，沿着消瘦的腰线反复摩挲。冰凉细腻的皮肤像丝滑的绸缎般让他爱不释手。  
他把自己向对方的胸膛贴得更紧。

啊......真是要疯了。  
李赫宰被勾的终于起了反应。李东海像个挂件一样贴在他身上，双手还在不停地四处点火。  
他惩罚似的攥紧了手，沉着脸开口：“你再闹今天就看不成日出了。”  
“啊......可是我好想看啊......今年的第一次日出.......和你一起......”李东海舒服得声音都在打转，一边呢喃着出声一边继续含着李赫宰的耳垂吸吮。  
李赫宰无奈，只能偏偏头把自己的耳朵解救出来。  
李东海正沉浸在探索甜蜜夹心的努力中。突然不见了心爱的糖果，他只好委屈地撇撇嘴，抬起头瞪了李赫宰一眼，才又重新在他肩膀上靠好。  
他这一眼带着委屈又带着无尽的风流，又有温暖的鼻息打在侧颈，李赫宰瞬间绷紧身体，脖颈暴出青筋。

李东海却像是找到了新玩具，他伸出舌头细细吮上眼前那条性感的青筋，随着青筋的颤动而上下舔吻。  
李赫宰脑中绷着的弦在李东海不停地撩拨下终于断裂，他勉强维持着最后一丝理智，一改之前的和风细雨，手上动作猛地加速，力道也粗暴了许多。  
李东海突然颤抖起来。李赫宰转头吻上他，把他所有的呻吟都吞入腹中。  
他沉默地把人放回床上，收回手从旁边抽出纸巾，迅速擦拭干净满手粘稠。  
也不理床上那人还在剧烈喘息，他飞快地找出厚实的裤子和宽大的羽绒服，拉起那人围得严严实实。  
李东海像个洋娃娃一样任他摆弄，直到那人给他套上棉鞋才恢复些清明，懒洋洋地问：“去哪里呀？”

李赫宰半拥着人去了顶楼，天空还蒙蒙黑着不见光亮。他把李东海背起来，又让人环好他的脖子，自己紧紧搂住他的大腿，在起跑前才听不出情绪的回答对方的问题。

“你不是要看日出么？我家也能看。”

-TBC-


End file.
